


(翻譯) 漆彈傳說

by unazure



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Not Serious
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unazure/pseuds/unazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk 向朋友們建議了一個好玩的遊戲。結果不大漂亮。</p>
            </blockquote>





	(翻譯) 漆彈傳說

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者 WafflesIron：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5407463
> 
> 文章類型：幽默，搞笑
> 
> 此為授權翻譯，要轉發請務必標明譯者和原作連結  
> 友好的創作環境需要大家的尊重與支持，謝謝！

「所以是個你一邊到處跑一邊用漆彈射人的遊戲？」Undyne 問道。

Frisk 點了點頭。

「聽起來、超、讚的！」

「聽起來挺暴力的。」

「哦好啦 Papyrus，肯定會很好玩的！」Undyne 說著，一隻手臂搭上Papyrus 的肩頭。

Frisk 試著給 Papyrus 一個鼓勵性質的微笑，但 Papyrus 看起來還是很不確定。

「好吧... 如果人類想玩的話，我想我們可以試試看。」

「這樣就對了！哦還有！我們也該拉 Alphys 來參加！」

這就是 Undyne，Papyrus (拉來了Sans)，Frisk，還有Alphys (拉來了Mettaton)，決定一起玩漆彈的過程。或者說，這成為了『Frisk再也不準提議所謂 “好玩” 的遊戲』的原因。

 

* * *

 

結果是由 Frisk 來支付漆彈戰場 (位於一片隱蔽的樹林) 和漆彈槍的費用。當眾人問起一個小孩哪來的錢，Frisk 只是聳聳肩，臉上帶著一抹詭異的微笑。之後就再也沒有人提起了。

「所以我、我們到底要怎、怎麼玩才對？」Alphy 不確定的問著。她不是很喜歡漆彈戰這主意，但 Undyne 整個把她拖來了，所以她也沒多少選擇。

Frisk 用手語比劃 (註1)：『我們可以組隊作戰。』 

「組隊？沒有要自由狙擊嗎？欸～」Undyne 噘著嘴說。

「我覺得，有戰友的話會更好玩吧。」Papyrus 說道。

「嘿，我那邊都行。只要這孩子喜歡就好。」Sans 聳聳肩。

「我根本不知道我來這裡是作啥的。Frisk 親愛的，這聽起來會是一團亂。你知道把頭髮裡的漆給清掉有多困難嗎？尤其是鐵製的頭髮？」Mettaton 說著，一邊戲劇化的做出一個甩髮。

Frisk 只是翻了個白眼，接著比劃：『組。隊。作。戰。』

「好啦好啦...」

過了段時間，經過一些小爭吵後，隊伍決定好了。Undyne、Alphys、Papyrus 為一隊，Frisk、Sans、Mettaton 在另一隊，由Undyne 和 Frisk 作為隊長。

「好囉，既然都決定好了，咱們來玩漆彈戰吧！」Undyne 大喊，接著指向 Frisk、Sans、Mettaton 三人：「先讓你們5分鐘。」當對上 Frisk 的視線時，她瞇起了眼睛。兩人互瞪了一會，讓空氣中緊張的氛圍倍增。在另一隊跑走時，Undyne 慎重、緩慢的說到：「祝好運。」

 

* * *

 

**早上 10:36 - 對戰開始**

 

Frisk 決定躲到一棵樹上，勘查著所有的動靜。他們 (註2) 跟 Mettaton 和 Sans 分開行動，解釋說這是最好的戰略。這樣一來，他們有更佳的機會可以找出並了結他們的目標。

Frisk 露出一抹微笑。這鐵定會很好玩的。

 

* * *

 

Undyne、Papyrus、Alphys 全員聚在一起穿越森林。Undyne 在樹林間掃視著獵物的蹤跡。Sans 和 Mettaton 大概很容易就能解決掉，但是 Frisk 是另一回事。Undyne 還記得她們間的對戰。那孩子很敏捷，而 Undyne 毫不懷疑，他們會是她最大的麻煩。 

「我不、不確定我對、對這有多、多擅長，Undyne...」 

Undyne 對著她的女友微笑，並把她摟進身邊：「不用擔心，Alphys，我會保護妳的安全。」她眨了眨眼，讓 Alphys 臉頰泛紅。

突然間，他們身後傳來樹枝折斷的聲響，伴隨著依稀的「詛咒這雙該死的鐵製美腿！」三人立馬轉身查看。

有好一陣子，除了寂靜之外毫無動靜。詭異的氛圍似乎讓空氣變得更加濃重。

直到... 一發漆彈從後方的樹林射出。

Undyne 為了閃躲，側身翻滾出彈道。Papyrus 則是跳起來，落到灌木叢之間。

Alphys 就沒這麼幸運了。「Un... Undyne…」Alphys 緩緩的說著，往下看著她短衫上的漆彈污漬。

Undyne 只能楞楞的瞪著，腦子裡一團亂的想到，她本來該保護 Alphys 的。

一個身影從樹林中走出。是 Mettaton。他的頭髮 (基於某種方式) 在風中戲劇化的飄揚著，臉上則是一抹近乎殘酷的壞笑。

他做出更多射擊，全都打在 Alphys 身上，害她被射擊的力道顛簸著往後推。

這已經變得有些過份了。

「Alphys！」Undyne 戲劇化的悲喊。Papyrus 則是很遜的在灌木叢裡亂踢一氣。他被卡住了。

Undyne 落著大顆的眼淚、舉起她的武器。

Mettaton 的注意力轉到了 Undyne 身上，並將漆彈槍的槍口指向她。

「你、你這混帳！」Undyne 大喊著，對 Mettaton 一發又一發的射擊。

他放聲尖叫、被漆彈打得一身髒。Undyne 露出滿意的微笑。

敵方處理掉了。

接著 Undyne 衝到 Alphys 身邊，在她跌倒時接住了她。

「Un、Undyne，沒、沒關係的，這只是漆彈而已...」

「噓... 沒事了，有我在。」

Alphys 本想說服 Undyne 說這並不是世界末日、她接下來大概就是回車上用手機看看日本動畫什麼的，但還是放棄了。她嘆了口氣，讓 Undyne 把她雙手托起、溫柔的來回搖晃。感覺還挺不錯。

等 Undyne 從戲劇化恢復過來後，他們三人一起幫 Papyrus 從他的灌木牢獄裡脫身，然後互相道別。Alphys 和 Mettaton 在往回走的路上吵了起來，因為 Alphys 想看日本動畫，而 Mettaton 想看他自己的節目重播。

「我們傷亡了一名成員，但我們還是有勝出的機會，Pap。」Undyne 說道，往 Papyrus 的背上拍。

「我也是這麼想的 Undyne。畢竟，我們也擊退了他們一名隊員。」Papyrus 擺出戲劇化的姿勢，隨著附帶一聲：「嘿嘿。」

「或者該說，是妳擊退的才對。」他在思考候補上一句。

「沒錯！但現在對手剩下兩名，我想我們該重新擬定戰略...」

「妳的建議是？」

「我覺得我們應該分頭行動。你去找你的兄弟，而我會負責 Frisk。」

「但、但是 Undyne！那名人類十分的強大！妳確定妳能單獨擊敗他們？」

Undyne 咧嘴微笑，眼裡閃過一抹瘋狂：「不用擔心，Pap。我行的。」

就這樣，他們分開了。Papyrus 去搜尋他的兄弟，Undyne 則是去搜尋 Frisk。倆人誰都沒有發現，位於樹林高處、某個正監視著他們的身影。像這樣，要讓他們出局實在太容易了。

但是，不會的。

不會的。

他們會等著，會繼續看下去。

這樣才更好玩啊。

 

* * *

 

在樹林深處的某小片草原裡，Sans 繼續睡他的覺。

這整場遊戲並不符合他的行事作風，但他還是跟風來了，因為幹嘛不要呢。那孩子和 Papyrus 看起來挺興奮。而且，這裡的草地其實頗舒適的，拿來打盹再完美不過。

 

* * *

 

 **中午 11:45 - 你要有段糟糕的時光了**  

 

Papyrus 並不確定要如何找到他的兄弟。

這片樹林很大，而且看來很容易走丟。

即使有小徑的幫助。

但他仍遲疑著，若時機真的到來，他是否能扣下版機。他能忍心擊倒他的兄弟嗎？

Papyrus 沉浸在自己的思緒當中，以至於完全沒注意到在睡覺的身形。他絆了一跤，整個人重摔到地上。

「哎喲喲...」Papyrus 轉身查看絆倒他的是什麼東西，然後愣住了。

是 Sans。正在埋頭大睡中。

他似乎根本沒發現自己被踢到了。

Papyrus 緩緩的站了起來。

他非做不可。Undyne 全都冀望在他身上啊。

但是射擊一個睡覺中的目標實在說不上公平，所以 Papyrus 決定對著 Sans 根本不存在的耳朵大叫著要他起來。

「SANS！醒一醒啊你這懶骨頭！」

Sans 皺了皺眉骨，然後翻過身。依然在睡覺。

Papyrus 嘆了口氣，開始伸手用力搖著 Sans，直到他張開眼睛。

他睡眼矇矓的看向他的兄弟，臉上緩緩的拉出個微笑。

「哦嘿，兄弟。有啥事嗎？」

「Sans。」Papyrus 捏著眉心慢慢的說到：「我們在玩一場很認真的遊戲，但你卻在這裡睡覺！」

Sans 只是聳了聳肩：「能怎麼辦？我 _草級疲倦的_ 。」(註3)

被冷笑話擊中，Papyrus 尖叫起來。他瞪著他的兄弟，呼吸開始變得沈重。

Sans 也開始冒汗了。

「我真不敢... 我真不敢相信，我剛才居然會為了要擊倒你而感到難過！」Papyrus 舉起漆彈槍指著 Sans 的胸口。

「嘿... 嘿老兄... 沒必要這麼衝動吧。又不是說我想對你...」Sans 停頓了下，對他的兄弟眨眨眼：「 _雞蛋裡挑骨頭。_ 」(註4)

Papyrus 尖叫著對他的兄弟開槍了。Sans 馬上往後栽下，小聲的留了句：「太值得了。」

回過神的 Papyrus 發現自己做的事後，很快的衝到了他兄弟的身邊。

「Sans 我...」在注意到 Sans 嘴裡流出的紅色時他停頓了下... 然後立馬開始慘叫：「Sans！你流出來的那個紅色的東西是什麼！看起來像是... 像是... Undyne 玩瑪利歐賽車玩過火時，那個小小人類會流出來的東西！」

「沒事的，老兄。只是蕃茄醬而已。」Sans 拍拍 Papyrus 的手臂，讓他知道自己一切安好：「你知道的，我們並沒有消化系統。」

「哦 Sans… 我真的很抱歉。」Papyrus 開始啜泣，並給 Sans 一個緊到幾乎能折斷骨頭 (沒錯這是個冷笑話) 的擁抱。

Sans 拍著 Papyrus 的後背：「沒關係，我先回車上了。看樣子我就到此為止了。」(註5)

從 Papyrus 的擁抱裡鬆開後，Sans 站了起來，拍拍衣服。

「晚點見囉，Paps。」接著 Sans 就瞬移走了。

Papyrus 吸著鼻子搖了搖頭。他還有任務要進行呢。

他站了起來，決定去支援 Undyne 對戰 Frisk。她會需要幫手的，即使她從來都不承認。

 

* * *

 

**正午 12:26 - 最終決戰**

 

Undyne 正喘著粗氣。

這是她面臨過最艱難的戰鬥，但一切都很值得。這是她長時間以來玩得最開心的一次了。

在更多漆彈從耳邊擦過時，她咧嘴微笑。

那孩子方才暴露了自己的行蹤。

就當 Undyne 準備從她的藏身處躍起、擊出一片槍林彈雨時 —

「哇哦 Undyne，真不敢相信我這麼快就找到你了！」Papyrus 的叫聲讓 Undyne 頓住了。

『天殺的...』她在腦子裡咒罵道。

而這時 Frisk 把握了他們的機會、對著 Papyrus 開槍射擊 。

Papyrus 的支援就這樣結束了...

從樹林後方躍出後，Undyne 迅速的轉向 Frisk、將槍口指向對方，卻發現 Frisk 也採取了同樣的動作。

兩邊互相死瞪，而一旁的 Papyrus 正用不知道什麼方法噘著嘴。(註6) 

「看來你要在此終結了，死書呆！」Undyne 壞笑。

Frisk 也同樣的壞笑著。

然後 Undyne 跟 Frisk 拋下理智、不顧一切的開槍狂射，把彼此蓋上了一層又一層的漆。

Undyne 全程都歇斯底里的狂笑著。

不用說，Papyrus 自然是留下了一輩子的心理創傷。

 

* * *

 

**下午 1:00 - 凱旋的冰淇淋**

 

「很明顯的是我們贏了。」Mettaton 一邊說著，一邊試著把身上的漆給擦掉

「第一個『陣亡』的人在胡說什麼呢。」Undyne 說道。 

「我才沒有第一個『陣亡』，明明就是 Alphys，親愛的。」

「細節什麼的根本不重要...」

Frisk 正開心的坐著、津津有味的吃著他們的冰淇淋，即使上頭還帶著一絲漆味也豪不在意。或許 Undyne 和他們是有些玩得過火了...

「你是對的，人類！這很有趣！我們以後再找時間一起玩吧！」Papyrus 說道。

「是啊，我還能好好的睡上個午覺呢。」

「Sans，那並不是這遊戲的本意...」

「這你就不懂了。」Sans 對他兄弟眨了眨眼。

「我、我只是很高、高興，沒有任何人受、受傷。」

Papyrus 很睿智的點點頭：「是的，我本來還擔心了好一陣子。Undyne 在這種活動裡總是會變得... 有些緊繃...」

Alphys 笨拙的擺弄著袖子：「我、我是不確定啦... 她、她對於我『陣亡』的反應還挺浪、浪漫的...」她暫停，稍微又思考了一下：「但、但是，仔細想想，也、也許下、下一次遊戲時咱們就別讓、讓她知道了。」

Sans 和 Papyrus 一致點頭同意。

Undyne 和 Mettaton 繼續吵著到底是誰贏了。

Frisk 繼續吃著，一邊暗地裡策劃他們的復仇戰。

而冰淇淋店裡的人類們正努力的、盡量不用害怕的眼神看著那7名怪物外加1名人類。

 

 

(註1) Frisk 用手語比劃：基本上，Frisk 在遊戲裡是沒有台詞跟對話的，所以很多英站同人寫的 Frisk 都是用手語比劃，或是說話說得很小聲。 

(註2) 他們：在遊戲裡，怪物們對 Frisk 的人稱是『他們』。這個設定關乎到遊戲劇情，想知道的可以去 undertale wiki 查查看。

(註3) 草級疲倦的：原文是 “I got bushed.” 是『草叢』和『很疲倦』的雙關語冷笑話。

(註4) 雞蛋裡挑骨頭：原文是 “bone to pick”，有找麻煩的意思在。

(註5) 看樣子我就到此為止了：這是屠殺路線裡 Sans 被玩家擊中後的台詞。

(註6) Papyrus 正用不知道什麼方法噘著嘴：骷髏是沒有嘴唇的 XDDD


End file.
